1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium, and a method and apparatus for recording data in the same, and more particularly, to a method for recording data in a write-once recording medium.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, there has been widely used an optical disc acting as a recording medium capable of recording a large amount of data therein. Particularly, there has been newly developed a high-density optical recording medium capable of recording/storing high-quality video data and high-quality audio data for a long period of time, for example, a Blu-ray Disc (BD).
The BD acting as the next-generation recording medium has been considered to be the next-generation optical recording solution capable of recording/storing much more data than a conventional DVD. In recent times, the international standard technical specification associated with the BD has been established along with those of other digital devices.
Although many developers have conducted intensive research into a write-once BD-R disc as the technical standard of the BD, the technical standard for the write-once BD-R has not yet been established, so that the developers have difficulty in developing the completed optical recording/reproducing apparatus.